


Triple Belly Buster Suprise

by FulcrumAhsokaAmidala



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Goodbye Olicity Online Gift Exchange (Arrow TV 2012), Mia hates her summer job, New Relationship, meet cute if they didn't know each other their whole lives, or does she, sort of paradise dimension AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FulcrumAhsokaAmidala/pseuds/FulcrumAhsokaAmidala
Summary: Mia with a summer job before she became a socialite in the paradise universe with some liberties of course
Relationships: Connor Hawke/Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Triple Belly Buster Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for emeraldoliverqueen on Tumblr as part of the Goodbye Olicity Exchange.

Although this wasn’t the worst place she could be, Mia hadn’t imagined her summer job here. She wiped the grease off her hand and on to her apron. With her dad as the Mayor and mom as the CEO of the biggest tech company, Mia didn’t think that they were serious when they send she needed a job for her last summer before college. They were. They wanted her to get an internship with some company will William had. Mia didn’t know what she wanted to do so she was here. And she wasn’t happy about it. Oliver and Felicity were able to pull some with strings Carly and get her a job at Big Belly Burger.

“Welcome to Big Belly Burger how may I help you?” Mia asked the next customer. Not paying any attention to who it was.

“Mia?” Connor asked. His eyebrow lifted in surprise. “I didn’t know you worked here. I thought you were to busy getting into trouble to have a job.”

“Very funny,” she rolled her eyes, “my parents had other plans for me, unfortunately. Do you want your usual?”

“How do you even know my order?” Connor asked teasing the smaller blonde.

Mia punched in the order. “I’ve known you all my life. If you just want a snack, you’ll get the number one. But you’re all sweaty and wearing your running shoe. I’d say you just came from the bunker and will have the Triple Belly Buster with fries and a strawberry milkshake which is sad because everyone knows that mint chip is the best.”

“Fine, you win,” Connor said pulling out his wallet. “How ‘bout I buy you a mint shake when you get off?”

“Sorry, I’m training with Dad and Dig after this. You know how I’ll feel after that.” Mia ignored the way her cheeks went pink at the thought sharing the shake with the man in front of her. Had he always been this tall and had muscles bulging out of his shirt- though not as big as his dad’s.

“Maybe some other time though.”

“Yeah sure. You’ll be lucky if you can walk straight after whatever workout they put you through.” He grabbed the order ticket from her hand and brushed fingers with her just the tiniest bit. Mia couldn’t help but flush even more.

“Your order number is 320 and should be out in a few minutes.”

“See you around, Mia.”

Back at the house, Oliver was pacing. “What if this backfires? How Mia react if she finds out we’re setting her up?” His finger rubbed back and forth at a steady pace.

“Honestly, I think she’ll be surprised that you had any part in this.” She gave Oliver a look. “With the way you act about her dating at all. And I’m more surprised that William hasn’t done anything sooner.”

“Yeah but that’s William. We’re her parents.” Oliver said

“Oliver,” she said as she grabbed his hand to pull him on the couch beside her.

“Felicity,” he said in the same drawn-out way. His eyes closed as she gently nudged his head on her shoulder.

Her fingers carded through his mostly silver locks. “We sent him to BBB it’s not like we trapped them in the bunker. Oliver, if they keep playing this will they won’t they game, you know how that ends. Or how it ended for us before you went to the Chinese branch of QC way back when in 2014.”

“Yeah, I was an idiot.”

“Well yes, but I meant that neither of us had closure.” Felicity stopped her movements to rest her head against his. “Are you up for giving me a foot rub?”

“Always.”

That’s how Mia found her parents 20 minutes later. She rushed through the door so she could rid herself of the oil-saturated clothing she wore. When she came back to the living room, she was in her workout clothes hair pulled back into a new messy bun.

“I thought we were heading to the bunker when I got back?” Mia asked her dad. She almost didn’t want to mention is because of how content her parents looked. She hadn’t seen them this relaxes in a while. They deserved it with all the work they did for Star City.

“There’s some grilled chicken and salad in the kitchen we’ll go when you’re done,” Oliver said.

“How was your day at work sweetie?” Felicity asked. Giving her husband a pointed look as they awaited a response.

“It was fine. Some college guys wanted my number though. That was weird. But I saw Connor so that was good.” After grabbing her food, Mia walked back over to where her parents were wanting to hear a bit about their days too.

“Connor, he’s in the criminal justice program right?” Felicity asked. After Mia took her first bite.

“Mom,” Mia whined mouth still full, “Dad what did you put on this chicken it’s super good. You know he is. But he’s thinking of joining the military when he’s done.”

“The barbeque spice that your grandma Donna got me for Hanukkah last year. The military, huh?” Oliver asked. He hadn’t heard of this yet. John must be proud then.

Mia ate the rest of her food. “Yeah but he’s not sure which branch yet.”

“How do you feel about that?” Felicity asked grabbing the empty plate and walking to the kitchen.

“What do you mean?” Mia asked. “I’m happy for him. I think it’s a great way for him to get combat experience if he wasn’t to become a vigilante.”

“That’s not what your mom means,” Oliver interrupted.

“This will be the first time you two would be in a different state. There’s no telling where he could get stationed.” Felicity sat back down across from Mia.

“If he does this, he’ll be different when he comes home.”

“I’ll still be the girl next door nothing will change.” Mia looked between her parents trying to figure out what they were saying.

“Mia you were never the girl next door, my Blackstar,” Felicity said. “You’re too special for that.“

“I think you should just talk to Connor about this. See what he has to say.”

“Okay,” Mia stood up and turned around. “Dad, I think I’m too tired to workout tonight.”

“That’s fine.”

Mia walked in the bunker in the early afternoon with a mint chip shake. She wasn’t in the mood to train but cleaning her weapons felt like a good way to focus. Her mind had been a bunch of lost sheep. She walked over to her bow and knives. The training she’d have occasionally with Sara Lance had diversified her arsenal in ways that working with her father couldn’t. Sara just knew how to fight as a woman and with those particular vulnerabilities that her father just didn’t think about.  
When all of her weapons were scattered across the round table in the corner, Mia began to clean them one by one. She was halfway through when the elevator beeped, but Mia didn’t notice until Connor was right behind her.

“Hey, is that mint chip?” he asked.

“Yeah, what are you doing here? I thought you had class today.” Mia continued to drag to cloth across the knife until she could see her reflection and grabbed the next blade.

“No, it’s on Thursdays. I thought I’d find you here.” Connor looked uncomfortable. Which was weird. The bunker was the one place that they could be themselves. So why would he be uncomfortable? His posture was much more rigid than it normally was around her. “So my dad mentioned that you were talking to your dad?”

“Yeah, I tend to do that a lot because he’s my dad,” Mia said putting the knife down so she could concentrate on Connor.

“He said we should talk.” Connor shifted under her gaze.

“Oh, oh. That was nothing.” Mia turned back to her weapons.

“Mia, it doesn’t feel like nothing. I just thought but then you- and I just. But I’m thinking of enlisting in a few months.”

Mia knew this was it. If she did nothing he could end up like uncle Dig and marry someone while in the military. “I don’t want you to enlist,” Mia said stopping the babble.

“What?” That was the last thing Connor thought she would say. She knew how much this meant to him. “I don’t understand.”

“I-” Mia began. But it was useless. She was no good with words not like her parents. She stood up finally and pulled him down by the lapels on the jacket he was wearing for some reason in the middle of the summer. Their lips barely touched before Mia knew that she never wanted this to end. Connor sucked in a breath when Mia nipped at his lower lip.

“As much as I want to continue this our dads and going to be here soon and I would like to do that again so your dad can kill me now,” Connor said in a rush worried that Mia would think that he was rejecting her.

“It’s fine Connor,” Mia said turning back to her weapons. “Besides your face is too pretty to be hurt by my dad.” Mia returned to her knives while Connor sharpened to one she hadn’t gotten to yet. Mia suddenly said, “Wait. Were you actually asking me out on a date the other day when you wanted to buy me a milkshake?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t want it to be a big deal.”

“I knew it,” John exclaimed. “You own me ten bucks.” Oliver just groaned in response. Mia and Connor’s heads whipped around to see their dad’s with big shit-eating grins on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Jemmaacarters on tumblr


End file.
